World War III (2030-2038)
World War Three (WWIII or WW3), also known as the The Great War, The Nuclear War, '''or The Hot War', was a global war that lasted from 2030 to 2038, though related conflicts began earlier. The conflict remains the deadliest in human history and the most damaging financially. The war involved the vast majority of all nations, including the United States of America, Russia (later the The Eurasian Union), China, and the European Union. Over 135 million people died from World War Three directly, while the number of total dead including radiation poisoning, famine, and revolution is unknown. Estimated numbers place the total dead at an approximate 200 million. The war was fought between two sides, the Continental Pact, and the Allies. World War Three's outcome is indecisive, yet many historians recognize a victory of the Continental Pact. The end of the war resulted in the establishment of Eurasian-aligned communist governments throughout Europe, the inclusion of multiple European nations into the Eurasian Union, the dissolution of the European Union, and the introduction of Japan and India into Chinese communist political influence. The war also caused widespread economic issues for North America that would ultimately result in the formation of the North American Union. The entirety of participating nations provided their entire economic, industrial, manual, and scientific power behind the war effort. World War three's roots have been historically connected to a multitude of defence treaties signed throughout the first half of the 21st century, as well as growing Eurasian trade unions, and Chinese military power. Although largely ignored by the public, the 2001 Sino-Russian Treaty of Friendship called for a mutual defence pact between Russia and China. This defence treaty would later evolve into the Continental Pact, established in 2026. The Sino-Russian Treaty of Friendship allowed for China to subsequently declare war on NATO and the European Union for the defence of Russia. China's military and economic growth in the 2010s and 2020s have also been given as a reason towards China's involvement in the war. The War began with the Russian and Belarusian led invasion of Ukraine and Finland on April 2, 2030. The invasion, although a result of previous conflicts, was a shock to the international leaders of the allied forces. NATO and the European Union formally declared war on Russia and Belarus on the day of the attack. China used the opportunity to annex most of the South China Sea by taking control of the Philippines, Taiwan, Brunei, and Malaysia through mass military deployment and a blitzkrieg-style attack. Sensing an impending Third World War, the leaders of the CCP were anxious to secure the valuable trade, mineral-rich, and gas-rich deposits of the South China Sea, via force if necessary. The declaration of war caused a massive chain of events which would lead towards the inclusion of the mass majority of the planet's nations. China declared war on NATO and the European Union within the day, complying to the defence treaty stated in Article 9 of the 2001 Sino-Russian Treaty of Friendship, and the 2026 Continental Defence Pact. Multiple countries within the week declared war on either the Allied Forces or the Continental Pact due to treaties or defence pacts with NATO nations, Russia, or China, as well as certain terms of a more militarized SCO under the leadership of Sun Zhengcai. This included Japan, ASEAN, Iran, Syria, Turkey and many others. (See alliance systems). Because Japan was supported by the USA, the invasion of Japan was hard-fought, with Japanese missiles oftentimes hitting strategic locations like Beijing. However, Japan's openness to attacks from a geographical standpoint was a great weakness, and eventually fell to Chinese forces. The population was massacred by angry Chinese, who have suffered violently at the hands of Japan in World War Two, during the Rape of Nanking and similar incidents. After Japan was acquired, it gave great economic, military and geopolitical advantage to China. The United States of America was placed on DEFCON 1 for the first time in its history, yet no nuclear weapons were exchanged between any nation throughout the beginning of the war. The U.S. was, in fact, in a period of isolationism and containment, dealing with internal racism and shootings, which caused the government to be more apathetic than normal towards foreign occurences. The United States announced that no nuclear weapons were to be launched without outer Nuclear aggression. The United States was then placed on DEFCON 2, lasting from April 3, 2030, to February 6, 2038. By the end of April 2030, the entirety of Finland and Ukraine had come under Russian and Belarusian control, and the European Union synonymously mobilized.Although small Swedish and Romanian forces met with Russia and Belarus in Finland and Ukraine, the lack of preparation caused little effect towards their capture. The invasion of Ukraine has been historically recognized as one of the deadliest single events in history. Since the end of the war, April 2nd, better known as 'Day of Death' is a national day of remembrance in Western nations. By the end of 2031, the entirety of the Balkans, Scandinavia, and Poland had fallen to invasion by the Eurasian Pact, while Chinese, Middle Eastern and ASEAN Eurasian pact members focused military operations on pushing back Indian forces, and destroying Japanese and South Korean infrastructure. By this time, China and ASEAN had invaded Taiwan and much of Australia after securing military dominance across Oceania. India declared neutrality in the war, recognizing long-standing relations with both Russia and China, as well as America. Insurgent groups across India, however, called for either joining the Continental Pact or the Allied Forces. Then what many historians believe to be the most significant battle of World War three began on July 9, 2031, when the Continental Pact invaded India, violating its neutrality. It became the largest single military operation in history, and established international recognition of the fighting force of China, ASEAN, and the Eurasian Pact. Although India's forces were backed by the United States of America, Eurasian forces captured the majority of Indian territory by August of 2032. The capture has been dubbed 'The decision factor', as India's collapse affected the moral strength of the Allies greatly. A puppet government ruled by Continental Pact sympathizers was put in place, which allowed many economic freedoms but little political freedoms. It helped communism to come back to the world more effectively. '''PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. ' Category:World War III Category:World War Three Category:World War Category:Global War Category:WWIII